To LOVE-Ru - Garbage adventure
by muumitfan
Summary: Punny title. Rito accidently goes to dumpster after falling to a garbage bin.


Rito was chatting with Saruyama in the school hallway while he was sitting on an open window's space but sadly Rito lost his balance and fell down.

"Rito!" Shouted Saruyama with a concerned tone.  
"I'm... I'm alright. All this garbage inside this garbage bin broke my fall!" Shouted Rito back.  
"Well get out of there then." Commanded Saruyama.

Before Rito was able to get out of the bin, a garbage truck came by and lifted the bin he was in and dropped him inside the truck.

"Oh no! I have to tell the others!" Said Saruyama wrightened.

Saruyama then rushed back to his class.

"*Gasp* *Gasp*." Said Saruyama while being exhausted.  
"What's wrong with you Saruyama?" Asked Yui.  
"*Wheeze* That's not important now." Said Saruyama.  
"Why did you run here like someone was chasing you? Wait did you peek inside a girl's locker room?" Asked Yui.  
"No!" Shouted Saruyama.  
"So what happened?" Asked Sairenji.  
"I was talking with Rito when he lost his balance on a window gap and fell inside a garbage bin but to his luck, a garbage truck came here and picked up the bin Rito inside it!" Explained Saruyama while still being shock.  
"WHAT?!" Said everyone while being concerned.  
"Let's go guys!" Shouted Saruyama.  
"But wait!" Shouted Barry suddenly.  
"What now?" Said Saruyama in a hurry.  
"We don't know where Rito went and we don't have any permission to leave school." Explained Barry.  
"Then let's go tell Terju that Rito's in trouble!" Shouted Saruyama.  
"That's a good point." Thought Barry.

They then rush to Tearju's office and explain the situation Rito was in and gave them a permission. After that they leave the office.

"Alright we got our permission to search Rito." Said Saruyama.  
"But no clue where he went." Said Maya.  
"Woof woof!" Barked Kimi.  
"What did Kimi say Nana?" Asked Maya curiously.  
"Something about Rito's scent." Answered Nana.  
"Ah, of course!" Shouted Maria suddenly.  
"Wh-What?" Asked Nana who got frightened of Maria's sudden shouting.  
"Here Kimi, smell Rito's bag." Said Maria who had Rito's bag with her.

Kimi then sniffed the bag and immediately started running and everyone else followed her.

*Meanwhile*

The garbage truck where Rito was had just dumped all the trash it held to a pile Rito with it while being unconsious. Some minutes later a girl found him and immediately rushed to Rito and picked him up and took him to the garbage factory.  
An hour passes and Rito wakes up on a bed.

"You awake?" Asked a manly voice.  
"Huh? Oh yes thank you." Thanked Rito happily.  
"Don't thank me, thank my daughter Hana who found you unconsious." Explained the man.  
"Where is she then?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"She's next to you. She even nursed you and changed your clothes to our factory's jump suit." Explained the man.  
"W-Wait changed my clothes?" Said Rito while looking at he and blushing.  
"Of course she didn't change your boxers. Relax kiddo." Said the man.

Hana then wrote something to a piece of paper.

"Huh? How did i end up here? Well let's see... i was talking with one of my friends while sitting on an open window's gap and lost my balance and fell to a garbage bin and then the garbage truck came and dropped the garbage with me inside the truck." Said Rito while remembering what happened.  
"That's some bad luck kiddo." Said the man.  
"Nah, worse has happened to me actually." Answered Rito.  
"Worse? Well anyway i think you should take shower if you can since you smell awful." Suggested the man.  
"*sniff* * sniff* Bleargh, i guess i should." Said Rito disgusted of the way he smelled.  
"Hana could you lead the way to the showers." Suggested Hana's father.

Hana nods wwith a blush and stands up and Rito follows her to the shower room. After washing himself up Rito heads out from the showering room and sees a man threathening Hana's father while Hana herself is hiding in fear and every other worker too. After seeing what's going, without hesitation Rito rushes to the scene.

"I won't listen to you anymore!" Shouted Hana's father angrily.  
"Oh really? Remember what i did last time you didn't listen me? That's right i murdered your wife, it would be a shame if i did the same to you or your dear daughter Hana you so love." Threatened the guy.  
"Please what ever you do, don't kill my daughter!" Shouted Hana's father in tears.  
"Well do as i told you to do." Commanded the man.  
"I won't let you do it!" Shouted Rito suddenly.  
"Oh? Someone's trying to be a hero? How cute." Said the man.  
"Don't try act like a hero boy! He has strange powers that no human would have!" Shouted Hana's father.  
"Strange powers you say? Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be an alien after all would you mister?" Guessed Rito.  
"Bwaaa ha ha ha haaa! That's right kiddo! I'm an alien! Whatcha gonna do?" Threatened the alien.  
"N-No w-way a-an alien?" Said Hana's father in shock.  
"That's right fool!" Shouted the alien guy.  
"Heh, i'll let you know that i'm friends with punch of othe aliens." Said Rito.  
"Like that's going to help now, it's time to meet your doom!" Shouted the alien and attacked Rito.

Rito then transformed and fought back and against the alien. The attacker wasn't able to keep up with Rito's speed at all.

"I-I don't get it kid. How are you able to do that? Are you an alien too?" Asked the attacker.  
"No, i'm not an alien. I just got powers by accident when i got the wrong medecine. And the funniest part is, i got the powers of a Devilukean." Explained Rito while running in circles.  
"D-Devilukeans?" Said the attacker in fear.  
"That's right." Said Rito.

They then continued fighting but the bad guy had no chance and lost.

"Dammit! I lost! Go on and end me then!" Shouted the attacker.  
"Violence is never the answer." Answered Rito.  
"Shut up!" Shouted the attacker.  
"Change into a better person or i'll call the one who's still the king of the universe." Commanded Rito.  
"N-Not Gid Deviluke!" Shouted the attacker.  
"Then do as i say." Said Rito.  
"Y-Yes! I-I'll change!" Shouted the attacker frightened before leaving.

Rito then turned back to normal and saw that everyone was behind him.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Rito concerned.  
"Y-Yes thank you. If you don't mind would you..." Started Hana's father  
"I went to my school's nurses office for a check up but she wasn't there so her assisstant checked me up instead and after she was done she accidently gave me a wrong medecine and i got one alien specis' powers for a week and when the week was over i turned back to normal but it seemed like i still had some of that aliens powers inside me so now i can turn into that alien whenever i want." Explained Rito.  
"Well... that was something then." Said Hana's father who was speechless.  
"Who was the alien named Gid boy?" Asked one of the workers.  
"Oh, he's the ruler of the whole universe." Answered Rito.

While Rito was talking with everyone, Hana rushed towards Rito and hugged him.

"W-Whoa! What's wrong?" Asked Rito with a surprised tone.  
"Y-You saved us! You're my hero!" Shouted Hana.  
"B-Boss, she finally talked again!" Said of the other workers happily.  
"Boy, thank you!" Thanked Hana's father.  
"Call me Rito, and i just wouldn't have just left you guys in danger." Explained Rito.  
"Well anyway, thank you Rito. I think Hana's now willing to talk again after that tragic thing that happened four years earlier and she even stopped going to school when she was visiting us that tragic day." Explained Hana's father sadly.  
"I understand." Said Rito.

After Hana had let go of Rito, familiar voice's were heard.

"Rito!" Shouted everyone.  
"Hi guys! How nice that you all came to look for me." Said Rito.  
"Are you alright Rito? That fall was really high and it must have been really awful to be there." Asked Saruyama.  
"I'm better than ever and it was actually a good thing too that i came here." Answered Rito.  
"What do you mean?" Asked everyone surprised.  
"If i didn't end up here, an alien would have still threathened the owner of this place, who's behind me, and would have killed him or his daughter." Explained Rito.  
"So everything went well then." Said Barry with a smile.  
"Indeed it did." Said Rito.

When everyone was leaving, Hana talked with her father and his father gave her the permission happily.

"H-Hey wait up!" Shouted Hana.  
"Huh? What's wrong Hana?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"I'm going to attend the school what you all are attending from now on. Isn't that great?" Explained Hana.  
"Heh. It sure is." Answered everyone happily.

Everyone then continued their way, Hana with them while Momo explained that Rito was the next ruler of the galaxy and about the harem plan and Hana gladly joined the thing.


End file.
